


So Soon

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy and Sniper try a little bit of exhibitionist play in the form of a plug inside Sniper during dinner.  It turns out maybe using a vibrating one was a bit too overwhelming a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Soon

They shouldn't be doing this.

Sniper couldn't get that thought out of his mind as he shifted in his seat, scooping up a forkful of what RED called "pulled pork barbeque", but looked more like lard shavings in gravy and smelled like sugary ketchup and artificial smoke flavouring. With each movement, he was reminded of his predicament.

The team sat all around, filling in the bench across the table as well as the one he perched at the end of. The only buffer he had between himself and his unwitting coworkers was Spy, who sat beside him, lip curled into a knowing smirk with each glance cast to the distressed assassin. He was surrounded by the team and only he and Spy knew his secret. With each reach, each bend, each shift in his seat, he was reminded anew that resting deep inside his ass, held tightly in place by a pair of lacy thong panties, a large plug filled him. Each time Sniper fidgeted in his seat, fresh ripples of delicious agony thrummed through him as it pressed into his prostate.

And it was vibrating.

A lazy, comfortable buzzing rippled through his body, quiet in the confines of his flesh. It would've gone completely unnoticeable were it not for the rifleman's quickened breaths, flushed cheeks, and raging erection. He feared for the moment he would have to rise and leave the table. It would be obvious, judging by the painful pressure against the fly of his slacks.

"And so that, of course, is when I explained to him that there is a difference between bear hunting and hunting bears!" Spy laughed, finishing a lengthy anecdote about a past job. Spy didn't speak of his work outside of RED much, or, at least, in details that could lead back to him, but the man had a multitude of stories funny or strange enough that they had to be shared. Sniper couldn't count the number of times he had heard the rogue begin a tale with, "Now, I would be violating several non-disclosure agreements if I were to name any names, but..."

He was doing an excellent job of deflecting attention. If the room grew too quiet, the humming of the vibrator would give him away. If the others noticed his red cheeks and quaking hands, their concern would grow too strong and end the game. It was the risk of exposure that made it so exciting, not the act of actually being caught. That would just lead to far more awkwardness than was entirely necessary.

A total mood killer, really.

Sniper gulped down another forkful of his dinner, gasping through his nose for great lungfuls of air. His spine was straight; his customary slouch only served to drive the toy harder against that perfect, blissful spot inside of him, making it so tempting to just rock in his seat, rolling his hips and riding the plug until he could contain himself no longer, whimpering and moaning with abandon and messing his pants with his long-delayed release.

He couldn't, of course. The team might take issue with that sort of thing. Certainly, it was terrible manners at the dinner table.

Spy's hand brushed his leg, making his breath catch. The heat of his hand poured through the fabric of his trousers, warming his skin and making the hairs along his arms and neck stand on end. His body ached, straining in Spy's direction, hungry for more contact, needing his touch. When that hand slipped down his inner thigh, it was all Sniper could do to keep from arching into his grasp. Instead, those nimble fingers danced to a bulge under the fabric, a rectangular lump that sat rigidly against the gunman's skin. It was the controller for the vibrator, held in place by a rather fetchingly lacy garter. Spy almost wished he were bare-handed, just to better feel the delicate texture through his lover's pant leg. His fingers glided along the remote until he found his target: the buttons that controlled the plug's speed. Sniper caught the rogue's smirk just a moment before he pressed a button on the controller and the toy jumped to life, the vibrations suddenly growing almost violently intense.

Sniper doubled over, his face going pink, his jaw clamping down to desperately keep himself from crying out. It was ecstatic, his whole body quaking as he was rocked from the inside. His breath caught and stuttered, and he tried so very hard to whimper.

"Snipes, you okay, man?" Scout asked, starting and beginning to rise from his seat as the gunman pitched forward.

"N—nothin' to worry about, mate," Sniper stammered out, his voice strained, his resolve crumbling. His face was bright red now, blush spreading to his ears. "Just—just a little bit of indigestion, is all. I, er, thing I should go lie down, maybe head to the toilet first." He rose from his seat, carefully, awkwardly, nearly folding forward again as he stood, as the toy deep inside him shifted and rattled. His knees nearly gave out and his voice nearly loosed in a whimper as the plug pressed into that perfect spot once more. His exit was not graceful, but it was quick, striding out on legs that were slowly growing more gelatinous with every movement. As the door closed in his wake, the room was silent, all eyes fixed where their teammate had passed from their sight, concern choking the air.

"Poor guy, he looked like hell," Scout mumbled.

"I am sure he will be fine," Spy assured the younger man with a smile. "Though perhaps I should go check on him to make sure he makes it where he intends to go." Excusing himself, the rogue stood, quickly busing his plate and making his own egress, pointed shoes clicking as he unhurriedly made his way to exactly where he knew Sniper would be.

The door to Spy's quarters opened slowly, deliberately, and a soft buzzing could be heard over the light squeak of its hinges. Spy smiled as he stepped through, closing the door behind himself.

Before him, on his bed, laid Sniper on his back, arched and squirming and naked save that lovely, lacy little garter. Sniper's hands were at his groin, one palming at his balls while the other tugged desperately at his cock, wrenching hisses and whines from the assassin. His teeth bit into his lower lip in an expression that would have been hilarious without context. Even so, it was still rather funny to watch those sharp teeth worry at his chapped skin as his eyes clenched shut and his brow furrowed deeply. His hips arched and bucked into his hands, and his breath puffed in irregular busts through his nostrils.

Funny, yes, but also incredibly hot.

"Oh, but you have started without me, Cher?" Spy teased, depositing his jacket into a hamper near the door. He settled on the bed beside his lover, tugging off his gloves to pet at the soft skin and fine hairs of Sniper's thighs as they quivered and shook with each buck of his hips.

Sniper's eyes rolled open, looking up at Spy through a haze of lust, the blue of his irises nearly overtaken by the dilation of his pupils. His breath hitched and he strained up toward the slim Frenchman smiling down at him with both his hips and face, begging for attention in any fashion he could gain it.

He needed it, he needed him, teased to the breaking point and teetering on the edge, that magnificent toy tormenting him with paroxysms of ecstasy. He licked his lips between panting breaths and whispered that need, pleading, "Spy, please, touch me. Kiss me. Anythin', just--" He swallowed his words, broken off as Spy casually leaned over and took Sniper into his mouth, catching hold of his hands and forcing them away as the bushman's hot flesh slipped between his lips.

Spy's tongue was as dangerous as the rest of him, threatening to destroy Sniper utterly as it curled and caressed him, undulating and stroking him in ways that unleashed the bushman's voice and set him to whining and groaning. He teased and tasted, licked and sucked, seeking out every spot with every motion that he knew would undo him. Sniper bucked up into Spy's warm mouth, seeking more, seeking everything, his mind a dim, lust-clouded shell of its normal self. His body grew tense, muscles locking up and joints following until, with clenched teeth and a throaty groan, he spent himself inside that perfect mouth, against that demon tongue.

Sniper flopped to the bed, spent, whimpering a bit as the toy continued to harry him. He struggled against Spy's grip, his hands still held away, until finally wrenching his wrist away and slapping the remote at his thigh, ending his torment. Spy watched with amusement, releasing Sniper's other hand and swallowing. He licked his lips for good measure.

"Cher, you are done so soon?"

Sniper muttered gibberish and reached out to Spy bonelessly. Right now all he wanted was his lover's body to curl up against as he passed out.

"Such a pity, then, that I am not," the rogue rejoined, gently slipping the toy out of Sniper and relishing his whine, then reaching for the lubricant on the night stand.

"Yeah," Sniper murmured, casting a smirk to Spy, watching with hooded eyes as he opened his trousers and began to slick his cock. "A pity."

**Author's Note:**

> requested by tumblr user lambylimbs


End file.
